What Was Meant To Be
by Muse360
Summary: One-shot Eragon/Murtagh fanfiction


**Authors Note: Hey everbody! I can't even imagine the last time I was on this site -_- This fic is going to be on here for a limited time, I can't really keep this forever (you'll see why) but a HUGE thanks to my friend Caitlyn for RPing this story with me! She also makes some of the best food on earth I 3 U! Enjoy! POV switches with every paragraph.**

* * *

Eragon lowered his sword Brisingr from his friend Murtaghs neck. "It seems that I have bested you yet again." The dragon rider smiled, but he couldn't help his eyes that wandered to the toned muscles on Murtagh's body. His abs, his arms…

Murtagh noticed, and smirked, thrusting Zar'roc's bloody red blade back into the scabbard. He turned back to face Eragon as he poured a canteen full of ice cold water over his head, feeling streams trickle down his torso.

Eragon's breath caught in his throat as he watched a droplet of water smootly glide down Murtagh's chest. He could feel his face heat up and he was sure his ears had turned a scarlett colour. When Eragon finally took a breath, he could feel his heart flutter. Something about Murtagh drove him absolutley crazy. The older male caught Eragons eyes and smiled…or was it a smirk?

Shaking out his hair, he stalked over to Eragon, towering over his smaller frame. He leaned forward, his green eyes meeting a sea blue.

"What?" Eragon asked. "Did I do something?" Man, he was gorgeous. Izlanzadí had told him this: very few beautiful women walk this land, and even fewer beautiful men. Eragon just assumed Murtagh was of that few.

Murtagh broke into an easy grin. "Relax, I was getting my shirt." He slipped the rich black fabric over his broad shoulders, letting it settle over his narrower waist, grimacing as it clung to his still damp chest.

"Oh-uh…yeah." Eragon said quickly then grabbed his white t-shirt and threw it on, stretching the muscles in his back as he did. "Let's get to dinner." The young man sheathed Brisingr and led Murtagh outside into the trees.

Striding after Eragon, Murtagh admired the view. He made no effort to hide that he gazed at men. After all, most people were too afraid to say anything to him, especially after the fury moment in Surda. He also knew that Nasuada would be some what disappointed, but nothing would come of that.

Eragon tried to focus on coordinating the forest and keeping his mind off of Murtagh. "_Well, this isn't the first time this has happened."_ Eragon thought to himself. This crush had happened at least three times before. Once in Ellesmera where Saphira had scolded him for it. Once when they were on their way to Leona lake. Something about him laying next to Murtagh under the stars just got to him. The last time was in Surda when Murtagh had rage quit a spar with Brom and nearly killed a man in the process. His rage was Eragon's energy and defiance towards the king, Galbatorix. Anyways, there was nothing he could do, he was supposedly 'madly in love" with Nasuada. There's no way Murtagh would be interested in him. Anger seeped into the rider's chest. Why did this always happen to him? First Roran, then Arya, now this.

As they continued walking, Murtagh sensed disappointment and anger rolling off Eragon in waves. Using his leg to overtake Eragon, he spun about and put his hands on Eragon's slender shoulders. His eyes searched for answers gazing into Eragon's, silently asking what was wrong.

Eragon tried to shrug him off, but Murtagh persisted. "I'm fine." Eragon told him. He desperately wanted to look into the older man's eyes, but he couldn't. Instead, tears welled up, and even as Eragon did the best he could to not let tem fall, they fell. He angrily wiped them away.

Murtagh grabbed Eragon's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. Using his other hand he swiped a calloused thumb over Eragon's cheek, collecting tears. "wha-don't cry…" He trailed off, dipping his head as he wrapped Eragon in an embrace of strong arms, pulling him towards his center, all muscular and solid as Eragon struggled against him.

Despite Murtagh's order not to cry, he cried harder. Something about being in Murtagh's arms and being alone with him in the thick forest made him want to melt. He returned the embrace, holding him tight and taking shaky breaths.

Taking his chin in hand again, Murtagh couldn't help but to press a kiss against his forehead then again on his cheek, then the corner of his mouth.

Eragon's face heated up and his lips found Murtagh's. At last there was no more pain and a feeling of euphoria swept Eragon's body over, making him weak.

"Shadeslayer." Murtagh whispered.

And then he knew they'd be together.


End file.
